


Zoo Date

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: The zoo was holding a special event that Licht wanted to go to. But the event was exclusively for couples. If he wanted to go, he had to take Hyde with him and pretend to be a couple.





	Zoo Date

“Shit Rat, I demand you take me here.” Licht ordered and handed him a flyer for a zoo. There was a special event at the zoo where visitors could play in the petting zoo and see a special performance. But the event was exclusively for couples. If he wanted to enter the petting zoo, he would need a date and Licht could only think of Hyde despite how much the thought irritated him.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Hyde grinned when he saw Licht faint blush. The blush disappeared behind a glare and Hyde chuckled to himself. He had strategically placed the flyer on Licht’s piano, hoping that it would lead to a date. Hyde wanted to agree immediately but he also wanted to tease Licht. “I don’t know if I can. I’m a little busy today and I transform in the sunlight.”

“Then I’ll just ask Mahiru to be my fake date and go to the zoo with him.” Licht countered smoothly and turned to walk away. Like he expected, Hyde quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. While they fought often, they were surprisingly close and knew each other well.

“Wait, Angel Cakes, I didn’t say no just yet. I can push back my plans.” Hyde wanted to appear casual and confident but Licht could see through his act easily because of the giddy excitement in his eyes. “I’ll go on a date with you. We need to be close because of our contract so you might as well take me. And I can resist the sunlight if you give me some of your blood.”

“Greedy hedgehog.” Licht rolled his eyes but held out his arm to Hyde. He took his hand gently and Licht expected him to drink from his waist. Instead, Hyde pulled him forward until he fell into his chest. He wrapped one arm around his waist and he tilted Licht’s face up with his free hand. Before Licht could stop him, he felt Hyde bite his neck softly.

Any small amount of pain he felt was chased away when Hyde licked the wound. It was rare for Licht to allow him to drink his blood so he wanted to savour it. He had the sweetest blood he ever tasted and he knew he could never have enough of it. Licht placed his hands onto Hyde’s shoulders but didn’t push him away or pulled him closer.

He only clung to Hyde and let him drink his blood for a few more breathless moments.

* * *

“I swear if you try to do something like that again, I’ll kill you.” Licht grumbled as Hyde paid for their tickets. Despite the hard glare he gave him, Hyde couldn’t stop smiling. Even though Licht kicked him afterwards, he didn’t regret drinking his blood.

“Don’t pout like that, Angel Cakes. We’re here to have fun with the cute animals. Now hold out your hand and let me put this pass around your wrist. I promise I won’t bite you this time.” Hyde secured the wristband around Licht’s wrist and made sure it wasn’t too tight. As he did so, he unconsciously leaned closer to him and Licht could feel Hyde’s breath brush his cheek.

“There you go.” Hyde saw Licht’s small blush and couldn’t stop himself from teasing him. He skilfully lifted his hand to his lips and kissed his palm. “I said I wouldn’t bite you. I didn’t say anything about not kissing you.”

“Do you want to die today?” Licht screamed and kicked Hyde. He turned away from him and walked into the zoo, leaving Hyde to follow him. His cheeks felt warm and he wondered why Hyde took such joy in irritating him. He tried to ignore his racing heart and went to the map next to the entrance to look for where the petting zoo was.

“The petting area is on the other side of the zoo, next to the butterfly garden.” Hyde said next to him. He took out his own map and showed it to Licht. Several areas on the map were marked and Licht wondered how Hyde could have so much planned when he only told him about the zoo that morning. “I was thinking of taking the long path so we can see the other animals.”

“Let’s go.” Licht’s suspicions vanished when he saw the array of events that Hyde had highlighted. He bounded ahead and only stopped when Hyde took his hand.

“Don’t run off without your date.” Licht muttered a curse but didn’t pull away from Hyde. He told himself that it was only because they needed to pretend to be a couple. Their finger entwined naturally and Hyde stroked his thumb over his knuckles. The small gesture was surprisingly soothing to Licht but he didn’t know why.

He tried to distract himself by focusing on the zoo attractions. The zoo was designed expertly and the walkway blended with the habitats naturally. Hyde could see how impatient Licht was becoming and smiled. “There’s no need to rush, Lichtan. The animals aren’t going anywhere and we should take our time to enjoy the day.”

It was rare for them to have a quiet day together because Licht would practice often and they had to worry about the war with Tsubaki. But for today, Hyde could pretend he wasn’t a vampire and was Licht’s date instead. 

They made their way through the crowd and Hyde was glad that Licht allowed him to hold his hand. The zoo was crowded with couples and it would be easy to lose each other. 

Their first stop was at the giraffe habitat. There was a fence separating the visitors from the giraffes but visitors could interact with them by standing on a platform. Licht wasted no time climbing the stairs and smiled when a giraffe walked towards him. His smile was almost childlike and Hyde found himself smiling as well.

“Hello, Mr. Giraffe.” Licht spoke to the animal as it leaned its head over the fence. With gentle hands, Licht stroked the giraffe’s neck. Hyde laughed when the giraffe nudged Licht with its nose and licked him, almost knocking him off balance. He came between them and petted its nose.

“Hey, only I can do things like that to Lichtan.” Playing along with Licht’s childish behaviour, Hyde chastised the giraffe. He took out a napkin from his pocket and wiped Licht’s cheek. Licht frowned at him but had to admit that Hyde’s hands were pleasantly gentle.

“Stop flirting, you two! Give someone else a turn to play with the giraffes.” They both jumped at the irritated voice and saw that a lined had formed behind them. 

“Who do you think you are to interrupt an angel while he’s speaking with an animal?” Licht glared at them and Hyde rushed to pull him away before he could say something else that was offensive. He threw a half-hearted apology to the couple behind them.

“Sorry. C’mon Licht, we need to go or else we’ll miss the river boat ride. It’ll be setting off soon.” Usually, Hyde would goad Licht and push him to fight the couple but he didn’t want to fight on their date. Licht grumbled as Hyde dragged him away. He was still pouting as they waited on the dock for the boat. “Just forget them.”

Hyde stepped into the boat and held out his hand to help Licht onto the boat. The tour guide began to steer the boat smoothly through the man-made river and Licht searched the small islands they passed for animals. He was leaning dangerously over the edge so Hyde wrapped his arms around his waist to keep him from falling. Luckily, Licht was too distracted to push his arm off.

“Hey, Lichtan, you wanna feed the fishes?” Hyde dangled a bag of fish food in front of Licht playfully. His eyes sparkled like Hyde expected and he handed him the bag. Licht smiled down at the fish and poured some pallets into the water. Despite knowing that Licht was a human, his smile could almost convince Hyde that he was the angel he often claimed to be.

“And to your right, you’ll see an island inhabited by monkeys.” The tour guide told them and Licht looked up from the water. There was a playground on the island and he could see the monkeys playing.

“I’m going to play with Mr. Monkey.” Licht stood quickly and his sudden movements made the boat rock. Hyde tried to keep the boat from over turning by placing his weight on the other side of the boat to keep it balanced. The boat pitched further and it caused Licht to fall backwards. Hyde saw him begin to fall and hastily caught his hand to pull him back onto the boat.

Licht landed safely in his lap and Hyde instinctively wrapped his arms around him. He could feel Hyde’s heart beating rapidly and he looked up at his slightly panicked face. Without thinking, he placed his hand on his cheek. “Stop making that stupid face, Shit Rat.”

“Then don’t do something stupid that could get you hurt.” Hyde didn’t want to yell at Licht on their date but he couldn’t keep the worry from his voice. They could both swim so there was no actual danger but seeing Licht fall squeezed his heart painfully.

“Sorry to break the moment but you two need to settle down.” The tour guide began to lecture them. “If you two do something like that again, I’m turning this boat around and both of you won’t be allowed on this ride anymore.”

“Yes, sir.” Licht whined. He realized that he was still on Hyde’s lap and quickly climbed off him. He settled himself in his seat again and watched the animals that they passed. The leisurely ride was quiet and Licht felt warm fingers brush his. He turned to glare at Hyde but he was facing the opposite direction. “Don’t push your luck, Shit Rat.”

Hyde smiled to himself because, despite Licht’s warning, he didn’t pull his hand away. There fingers were barely touching and it wasn’t enough for Hyde but he knew not to push Licht for more. In the end, they stay like that for the rest of the boat ride.

* * *

“You really do like all kinds of animals.” Hyde could never get bored of watching Licht’s expressions as they walked through the nocturnal animal exhibit. The exhibit had a forest path that lead to a bat cave that visitors could walk through. Not many people thought nocturnal animals were cute but Licht seemed fascinated with them. “Is there an animal you don’t like?”

“Shitty rats.” Licht’s answer made Hyde laugh.

“I walked into that one, didn’t I? Watch your step, there’s a rock there.” There was glow in the dark paint marking the path and the area was dimly lit but it was still dark. Hyde could see in the dark because he was a vampire so he scanned the path for anything that Licht could trip over.

“Shut up, Stupid Hyde, you’re going to scare away the animals.” Licht hissed as he searched the trees for the animals. The exhibit housed non-violent animals so visitor could walk through the habitat. They were still forbidden from touching or approaching the animals.

“There’s a family of fruit bats over there.” Hyde turned Licht so that he was facing a tree. After straining his eyes, he could see them. “That one kinda looks like Hugh.”

“But he’s not wearing a monocle.” Licht pointed out and he heard Hyde chuckle.

Even in the dim lighting, he could see the lopsided smile Hyde had. As they continued to walk down the path, Hyde pointed out all the animals to him. He had to admit that there were a few animals he would’ve missed if he didn’t have Hyde with him.

When they stepped out of the habitat, Licht winced slightly as his eyes adjusted to the sunlight. He looked down at his watch and realized that it was almost time for the performance. He was having such a fun time with Hyde that he lost track of time. Without thinking, Licht took Hyde’s hand and pulled him forward. “Hurry up, Shit Rat. We’re going to miss the bird show!”

“I’m coming, slow down!” Hyde rushed to match his steps with Licht. But a part of him didn’t want to run so he could hold hands with Licht a little longer. It was the first time that day that Licht took his hand first.

* * *

“Are you happy in there, Mr. Parrot?” Licht tapped on the cage to catch the bird’s attention. After the bird’s performance, Licht wanted to visit their habitat. “Do you want me to let you let you go free? You can fly out and play with me.”

Hyde didn’t know if he should encourage Licht or stop him. He could very easily picture Licht setting all the birds free while claiming that it was his duty as an angel. But he knew that would lead to them getting kicked out of the park and he didn’t want their date to end early.

“You can open the door. They’ll probably fly out. But they’re going to come back to their cage.” Hyde choose his words carefully. Licht raised a brow at him and Hyde pointed to a nest in the corner of the cage. “This is their home and their family is here. Sometimes, we choose to stay in a cage.”

“Why would someone do that? When I was a kid, I wanted to fly like them and go anywhere I want.” Licht saw a knowing smile spread across Hyde’s face. Hyde scratched his neck and considered his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing, Licht would most likely open the cage to prove him wrong.

“You can travel the world but it gets lonely if you don’t have the right person by your side.” Hyde thought back to all the Eves that he made meaningless contracts with. They couldn’t tame him despite the chain that connected them. “It isn’t the bar that keeps them caged and tamed. Love is a very special kind of cage.”

“Go back to quoting Shakespeare. You’re not good with words and you’re just saying gibberish now.” Licht flicked his forehead lightly. “Let’s go to the petting zoo before it closes.”

“You know I’d follow you to the end of the world.” Hyde said in a light tone but they both knew that he would. The reason wasn’t because of their distance limitation and Hyde smiled to himself as he followed Licht. After hundreds of years, he found himself tamed by love again. And this time, he promised himself, he would hold onto the person that tamed him.

The bird exhibit wasn’t too far from the petting zoo and Licht quickened his steps when he saw the animal pen. There was an assortment of small animals inside such as rabbits, goats and sheep and Licht couldn’t wait to play all of them. He ran through the gate and the bunnies bounded towards him.

They hopped past him. Licht turned and, to his horror, he saw them surround Hyde. He laughed nervously when Licht glared at him. With a pout, Licht tried to pet one of the bunnies but they scurried behind Hyde. “Mr. Bunny, don’t be fooled. This man may be cute but he’s in fact a demon. Come to my angelic arms and I will protect you from him.”

“Did you just call me cute?” Hyde grinned and Licht blushed deeply as he tried to deny it. Seeing his flustered expression, he decided to take pity on him. He sat down and the bunnies hopped onto his lap. He patted the grass next to him, gesturing to Licht to sit. When he did, Hyde took one of the bunnies and placed it into Licht’s arms.

“You’re coming on a little strong and that makes them nervous. Just pet him and let him become comfortable with you.” Hyde instructed and Licht gently stroked the bunny. He knew that Licht loved animals but his enthusiasm could be overwhelming. “Don’t feel bad. Small animals just love me naturally.”

“I don’t get why they would choose you. You’re louder than I am. Animals are pure creatures and they should be able to sense when an angel is in their presence.” Licht pouted. The bunny in his arms seemed content but most the bunnies still surrounded Hyde. He gently stroked his bunny and coed. “You’re the only pure bunny here, aren’t you? Your fur is soft like a cloud.”

Seeing Licht shower attention onto the bunny made Hyde jealous and he began to pout. Without any warning, Hyde laid down and placed his head onto Licht’s lap. “My hair is softer. Just pet me and see.”

“Get off me, Shit Rat!” Licht ordered but he couldn’t shove Hyde off his lap when the bunnies began to surround them both. Some fell asleep on Hyde and pushing him would disturb the bunnies. Hyde grinned up at him and Licht rolled his eyes.

Absentmindedly, he reached out to pet one of the bunnies but he found himself running his hand through Hyde’s hair instead. It was soft and warm but Licht would never admit to how he enjoyed the feeling. A soft breeze washed over them and Hyde closed his eyes in contentment. Licht’s hand was soothing and he wanted the moment to last forever.

* * *

“What do you think of this one?” Hyde took a stuffed bear off the shelf and showed it to Licht. They were in the gift store because Hyde insisted on buying something to remember their date. Licht didn’t respond and Hyde saw that he was already at the cash register. “Wait, Licht! I wanted to buy you something and pay for it myself.”

“Stop pouting, Shit Rat. You’re going to take forever to choose and we’ll be here all day. I’m not going to wait for you.” Licht walked out of the gift store, leaving Hyde no time to argue with him. He sighed and followed Licht out but he still wished that he could’ve bought something for him.

They had spent the entire day together and it was becoming dark but Hyde couldn’t help but think that the day was ending too soon. He saw Licht yawned and Hyde gently took his hand. They were in the far side of the zoo and it was a far walk back to the entrance so Hyde gestured to the trolley ride. “How about we go on one last ride? That should take us back to the entrance and we can see animals on our way there.”

Licht nodded, too tired to argue. They sat next to each other and the small train began to move forward. Licht took out the small package he bought in the gift store. Inside was a pair of matching phone charms with a hedgehog hanging on the end. After hesitating for a moment, he held out one to Hyde. He was shocked with the gift and could only stare at it for a moment. “For me?”

“Don’t think this means anything. They were selling these things in pairs and I couldn’t find anything else.” Even in the dark, Hyde could see that Licht was blushing. “If you don’t want it, I’ll just throw it away right now.”

“I want it!” Hyde quickly took the charm before Licht could throw it away. He couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he attached it to his phone. When he was about to thank Licht, he felt a weight on his shoulder. Licht was leaning against his shoulder but his eyes were closed. From his soft breathing, he knew that Licht was asleep and whispered. “Licht, wake up, there’s a deer.”

Licht didn’t wake up and Hyde knew that he must’ve been tired. Feeling a little mischievous, Hyde kissed Licht’s hair softly and took a picture of them with his phone. After he took the photo, he stared at the photo on his phone and whispered into Licht’s hair. “Thank you, Licht. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this really fluffy but that bite scene just ran away from me XD I was thinking, “I want them to have a date at the zoo but Hyde turns into a hedgehog in the sunlight. I know, Licht could give him blood which makes him strong enough to resist sunlight temporarily.”


End file.
